LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc is the second story arc of the whole LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline. It is the next arc of the storyline after The Cranes Arc (first season) and the upcoming crossover, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. It is focusing Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills who teamed up to form the Team Witness and save the world from evil, with the arrival of the Headless Horseman and the evil forces who follow him. The story is divided into two parts, with the first part (Season 2) ongoing and occurs a month after The Corbin Files, while the second part (Season 3) will be presented in late 2018 to attach the following arc, War Arc. ''Summary'' In 1781, Ichabod Crane killed the Horseman of Death, first of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, while at the same time the Horseman killed him. More than 230 years later, in the present day, Ichabod rises from his grave after a Headless Horseman (revealed to be Death itself) is summoned back from his watery grave by an unknown party; the resurrection of the one causes the other also to come back to life as a result of their blood mixing shortly after Crane decapitated the Headless Horseman on the field of battle. Police Lieutenant Abbie Mills begins investigating the Headless Horseman after he beheads Sheriff August Corbin. Mills's investigation reveals the presence of two occult groups — one for good, the other evil — in Sleepy Hollow, both of which are concerned with the Four Horsemen and the associated apocalypse. The killing spree the Horseman embarks on causes Crane and Mills to team up, especially when they find out that they are destined to be the two witnesses, the only ones who can protect the world from the forces of Hell. =''List of episodes''= ''Prologues & Trailers'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 1 - Drows and Lolth'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 2 - Melancholia'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc Trailer'' ''Episodes'' ''Sub Arc 1 - Blood Moon Sub Arc (completed) *''Episode 0 (Prologue) - Seamstress *''Episode 1 - Followers of Pale Horse'' *''Episode 2 - Colin & Christine '' *''Episode 3 - Colin's Death'' *''Episode 4 & 5 - Christine's Might (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Haunting Past Sub Arc (completed) *''Episode 6 - Blood and Fear '' *''Episode 7 - Whispering Wraith '' *''Episode 8 - The Sandman *''Episode 9 - Jenny Mills'' *''Episode 10 & 11 - Howe's Skull (special)'' **''Episode 10 - Resurrection in the Remains - Part 1'' **''Episode 11 - Devil Under the Plain Sight - Part 2 (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Death's Return Sub Arc (Final Sub Arc) (ongoing) *''Episode 12 - Sin Eater *''Episode 13 - Midnight Ride '' *''Episode 14 - Return of Brooks'' *''Episode 15 - Unmask the Horseman (Final)'' *''Episode 16 - Rescue Shao Jun (Bonus)'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Blood Moon Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc